Sara Micheals (Green)
Basic Sara Micheals is the Elemental of Earth. She was originally supposed to be the Avarian Animator, but she chooses to leave the team because she has graduated high school at that point and "wants to live a normal life". She is replaced by Katrina Kennith. Older sister of Seth, the Fire Elemental. One of the most popular teenagers at Odessa High. Loves the fact that she can buy whatever she wants, although most of the time she refrains from being rude or flaunting it. Considered a typical "blonde", although this is just an appearence she puts on to maintain popularity. Has a talent for gymnastics and acrobatics in general. Keeps her grades top notch, which doesn't match her blonde personality (although noone ever makes that connection). Has a kind heart, and spends money like crazy to help others (although she spoils herself quite a bit) often buying the team whatever they need for their travels, even buying them all personal four-wheelers as their signature vehicles. Has a brief romantic interest with the villian Party Foul, although this is later determined to be an affect of the villians own powers. Physical Description Sara is the beauty of the team. Long blonde hair, big, bright blue eyes. Dark tan. Always manicured and clean, dressed in the trendiest clothes money can buy. Always appears as flawless as possible. Strikingly beautiful. Tall and slender. Dark eyelashes and brows, spurning some comment from various people that her hair color is fake (which she always denies). Powers and Abilities Sara controls earth, giving her control over rock and magma, but also the flora side of the element. She can manipulate the ground, causing earthquakes and even pulling chunks of earth from the ground to throw at opponents. Can manupulate dirt or sand, causing sandstorms. While good when in need of brute force, Sara uch prefers to use the gentler side of Earth, prefering to use flowers, trees and other shubbery when fighting opponents. Can manipulate the growth of various plants, growing them to gigantic sizes, or accelerate growth, creating a full grown plant from a seed in minutes. Can increase the density of leaves and grass, causing them to become razor sharp. Has been shown to heal plant life and earth in general, restoring whole areas of vegetation. Has an almost telekinetic affect on plants, using them to reach out and grab or wrap up opponents, to the extent of making an entire tree grow around an enemy, trapping them inside. Recieves a whip as her elemental weapon, which she can manipulate into hardening into a long lance. Has a secret knowledge of technology, although this is used rarely. Very flexible and acrobatic from her gymnastics background. History Sara grew up embracing the fact that she had more money than most around her. While Seth strains against the "rich kid" stereotype, Sara is much more go-with-the-flow, embracing the many perks that come with privilege. The only strong personal weakness she strains against are the stereotypes that surround being blonde. At a young age she is taught by her mother about the motives people might have against a pretty girl with lots of money, prompting her to learn as much as she could about business and her studies in school, wanting to be able to hold her own in any academic situation she might be in. She quickly learns in high school though, that a smart rich girl won't be nearly as accepted as a not-so-smart one, prompting her to create a typical "blonde" image for herself when around friends, although she continued to keep her grades at an acceptable level, easily getting accepted into Odessa High School. Grey meets her on his first day, where she is beginning her campaign for student body president. Later in the Animator timeline, Sara has graduated high school, and chooses to leave the team to go to college. In the future we see that Sara has made a career for herself as a designer, although she is the only one not to be married.